onceuponatimeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Souls of the Departed
"Souls of the Departed" is the 100th episode of Once Upon a Time. Summary Emma, teamed with the entirety of her expansive family unit, arrives in the Underworld on a mission to rescue Hook, only to discover that the search will be more difficult than originally anticipated. The inhabitants of the Underworld - a conglomeration of souls with unfinished business, many of whom harbor quite personal vendettas - hound our heroes at every turn. Meanwhile, in the fairytale land that was, a familiar face from the Evil Queen's past returns to present her with the perfect birthday gift. Plot The Evil Queen takes great pleasure in attempting to enact the Dark Curse, appearing ever so content as she stares up at the mighty, growing flames. However, the fire soon dies down as her attempt fails due to a lack of proper ingredients. The Queen is seen going to Rumplestiltskin in his cell and asking what she needs to make the curse work, and he responds that she needs to sacrifice the heart of the thing she loves most. Regina rips out her own father's heart and he drops to the floor, dead. She utters that she's sorry. Emma uses Excalibur to run Hook through and is later seen crying over his lifeless body. She is next seen making clear to her loved ones that what happened to Hook wasn't fair because Gold tricked him; as such, she's getting him back. Mary Margaret expresses concern that her daughter plans on going to Hell, but Emma distinguishes that she's actually going to the Underworld. Emma, Mary Margaret, David, Regina, Henry, Robin and Gold are next seen heading towards the Charon's ferry. The savior vows that she will find Hook - she will always find him. 'Teaser' The eyes of Emma Swan gently open as she wakes up inside her famed yellow bug which, as she learns as she sits up and takes a look around, appears to be stationed in the middle of an abandoned amusement park in the daytime. It's somewhat familiar, as though plucked straight from a distant memory. This comes as a great surprise to her, for she still appears to be in the mindset of someone who was just now heading to the Underworld - her attire is exactly the same, red leather jacket and all, and it's when she attempts to grab the steering wheel that she's startled even further by the sudden appearance of Neal Cassidy. "Hey, Emma," he says as he emerges from the backseat, similar to how he first met her, and when the initial shock wears off she is ecstatic that he's there. She utters his name with relief in her voice and he comments that it's great to see her, but the illusory feel of everything leads her to believe that she's dreaming. Neal confirms that she is not, joking that if this were a dream then they would be talking donuts or something equally as weird as he makes his way into the front seat; he tells her to think of this as a long-distance call from an old friend. Now assured that it's really him, Emma's happiness is further elevated, and he proceeds to ask her how their son is. She informs him that he's great, but he misses his dad; tears are in her eyes, and she lightens the subject by mentioning that Henry's growing up. Neal is glad to hear his, but the mood is once again changed for the worse when Emma wonders if where they are now is the Underworld. She explains that that's where she was going, and Neal knows this, saying that that's kind of why he's there: "Don't go, Emma." She is taken aback by this, but before she can reply he warns her that, once she arrives, it is not an easy place to get out of. He knows she's trying to save Hook, but he also knows that this won't end the way she thinks it will, at which she assures him that she would have come after him too if she knew it was an option. However, he reveals that it's not, because he's not there. Emma takes this to mean that Hook definitely is and that she can get him, and Neal affirms, leading her to ask for his help. She explains how she plans on splitting her heart and giving the pirate half, believing that it could work, but Neal tells her that the Underworld's a place for people with unfinished business and that isn't him. That's why he's not there. "Where are you?" she needs to know, and he smiles as he tells her, "I'm someplace. Someplace where I'm happy." This is a comfort to her, and he adds that he only came to visit her because he cares about her. He begs her to stop what she's doing before it's too late, but she insists that she can't, which he figured, but he had to try. With that, he kisses her softly on the forehead and she takes some time to re-memorize his face. During this brief moment of intimacy, Neal declares that he loves Emma - he always has and he always will - before finally stepping out of the car. "Neal!" Emma yells, reaching over to grab the door as he walks away, not ready to say goodbye to her old love again so soon... but, to use his words, it's too late. A sudden bright flash of light and the fanciful reality comes to an end. This time, when Emma's eyes spring open, she's back aboard the ferryboat to the Underworld. She seems to have passed out, to the concern of her parents, and they ask her if she's okay as she continues to breathe heavily following her otherworldly encounter with Neal. Despite how she seems, she assures them both that she's fine, and Snow and Charming each have a hand on their daughter's shoulder as a sign of comfort. "Good," says Rumple in response to the savior's proclamation, "Because we're here." He is at the head of the boat, watching beside Charon as they approach the entrance to the Underworld. Blue mist continues to surround them on the murky waters, and the others who are aboard seem as determined as ever, though also more cautious than usual as they delve into their next great adventure. ''ONCE UPON A TIME 'Act I' The feet of those who were aboard Charon's vessel are shown as they make their way across the wood decking that leads out of the mystical pond. Gold is leading the others, a team comprised of Emma, Regina, Mary Margaret, David, Henry and Robin, as they head further into the thick blue mist. In fact, the mist becomes so thick that it soon covers the entirety of the screen, and then its ominous blue tint becomes a sinister, fiery red as our heroes come out the other side to discover... Storybrooke. Only it's a demented version. Fog surrounds every turn and the skies are burnt orange. The clock tower lays broken in the middle of the street and the no-longer-living pedestrians who are walking around do so with the most eerie of silences. "I don't think we're in Maine anymore," Regina comments as she, along with the rest of the group, grows understandably nonplussed. We are treated to various shots of this hellish town and Emma becomes the first to ask how this is possible - how does the Underworld look like Storybrooke? She even notices a charred version of her car nearby as she asks this, but Gold tells her that her questions are pointless; all that matters is that the people down there, in this Underworld, are dead and trapped because they have unfinished business. Emma finds herself in for another shock as she and the others slowly progress down Main Street, for the vintage vehicle of Cruella De Vil soon drives across the intersection. The savior utters the name of the woman she killed and Gold tells her, "That's right. She's here because of you. I imagine there are many here because of all of us. Let's not lollygag." He beckons them forward and they begin to move faster down the street, at which Emma suggests that they split up so as to cover more ground. Regina is in favor of this, her attention elsewhere as she states that the sooner they get out of this place the better. As it turns out, she is staring at one of the Underworld's lost souls; it seems she knows him from somewhere, and he stares back at her when he's done spraypainting the word "CLOSED" in red across a store window. She tries to ignore him as she marches past. A platoon of Black Knights march forward in the fairytale land that was, then parting down the middle to reveal the Evil Queen in all her tyrannical glory. She extends her greetings to her subjects as she approaches the multitude of villagers who have been lined up outside their homes, and one of them responds to her good faith by stepping out and presenting her majesty with a pie, for apparently it is Regina's birthday. The peasant girl bows and Regina approaches impressed, proceeding to dip her finger into the pie and try some of the filling. She deduces that it's blueberry, which isn't bad, but she of course prefers apple. Luckily for them, she announces as she pushes the girl out of the way, she's not there for the pie - the preset she wants, none of them have. But they will get it for her, the present being Snow White's heart on a plate. She walks intimidatingly up and down the line as she states that she knows the bandit's been there, and if someone doesn't start talking... She goes to rip out the blueberry pie gal's heart, but another villager soon tells her to stop as he too steps out of line. It is the same man Regina was staring at in the Underworld, back in the present, and here in the past she doesn't seem any more welcoming of him. He claims that he can help her, and she approaches him with interest as he further states that he can tell her where Snow White is. "Then tell me," she insists, but the black-toothed villager informs the Queen that he wants something in return first. She half-laughs at this, proposing a deal: he tells her what she wants to know, and she'll kill him quickly instead of slowly. With that, she outstretches her arm and begins to choke him with her magic, demanding that he reveal the information. "Tell me where Snow White is," is the last thing he hears before Snow herself announces, "Behind you," and the villager's neck is snapped. He drops to the floor, dead, as Regina turns to see Snow aiming her bow and arrow. The Black Knights draw their swords, ready to match those of Prince Charming and the seven dwarfs as the elusive bandit makes clear to her stepmother that she's right there and she won't let the Queen hurt anyone else. Not caring for idle threats, Regina summons a ball of fire into her hand, but Grumpy suggests that she not do that because, as Charming exclaims, they've got her surrounded. She appears slightly wary now. "So what do you say," Snow finishes, "Shall we ended this ridiculous conflict?" At this, Regina blows out her fireball, telling the princess, "You're lucky it's my birthday, and I'm feeling benevolent." She then proceeds to vanish in a flurry of purple smoke, to the awe and bewilderment of those around her. When we next see Regina she's storming through the private quarters of her palace in a huff, dismayed that the opportunity to kill Snow White slipped through her fingers. Her father, Prince Henry, is following her, and he takes it upon himself to ask if this is really the way she wants to spend her birthday. She doesn't respond, and he adds that perhaps it's time for a change - perhaps it's time to give up on revenge and move on - but she is having none of it, adamant that she will never give up, not until Snow White's heart is in one of the boxes like the one that currently rests on her dressing table. She clutches it, needing a moment to stop and regain her bearings; this gives Henry the opportunity to take a more relaxed approach to reprimanding his daughter, saying that he knows she loved Daniel but if anyone is to blame for his passing then it's her mother. After all, she ripped out his heart so that Regina would become the merciless Queen that she, Cora, always wanted. "Don't let her win!" Henry pleads, "Don't let her control you!" This stirs something within the Evil Queen, who strongly rejects the idea that her mother has any control over her anymore. She reminds her father that she's the one who banished Cora to Wonderland, but he says that until she gives up on this quest for vengeance... Cora will always have a hold on her. Regina doesn't like what she's hearing one bit. A bowl of shiny black apples rests within the mayoral office of the Underworld. Blacktooth, the villager from earlier, soon enters and adopts a formal posture, greeting whoever sits behind the desk as "your majesty". We can't see who it is because their chair is facing the other way, but we have to assume that they're interested to hear from their loyal subject that "she's here". When the chair finally spins around, we see that Cora is the one sitting in it, and she thanks the murdered peasant for bringing her this information. "Now tell me," the Mayor of Underbrooke implores, "How's my daughter?" If her wide smile is anything to go by, the former Queen of Hearts appears eager to hear more. 'Act II' The collapsed clock tower continues to lie in the middle of Main Street surrounded by shrapnel, and we're shown the broken top of the library before being taken into the Underworld version of Granny's Diner. Mary Margaret is immediately taken aback upon entry, seeing the ghoulish figures who work there, but eventually wills herself to approach the Blind Witch behind the counter. She, the Witch, sniffs the air as Snow approaches, realizing based off scent alone that she knows who she is - "Are you Snow White?" Again, Mary Margaret is taken aback, and the Blind Witch proceeds to ask what she can serve the princess. She suggests gingerbread or children, to Snow's fear and disgust, but soon assures that she's kidding, although "the gingerbread is actually not bad". Mary Margaret finally cuts to the chase and tells the unseeing sorceress that she's looking for a friend who would've gotten there recently, then divulging that he has dark hair and a hook for a hand. The Blind Witch realizes that she means Captain Hook, which Snow takes to mean that she knows him; however, the Witch says that she doesn't, and she was simply able to name him because Snow's description was pretty complete. It is then that David enters, to his wife's relief, though she is confused as to why he's in a sudden change of clothes. When she asks, he assures her that everything's fine, and she can hardly take a moment to say that that's good and that this place is creeping her out before he grabs her and kisses her passionately. The kiss is deep and long and, when it finally ends, David continues to hold Mary Margaret's face as he tells her, "I see why my brother likes you." It's then that she jerks back in shock, realizing that he is not in fact her husband... but her husband's twin brother James, and she angrily utters his name. He confirms his identity and then concludes that, since Snow White is in town, his brother must be nearby. He grabs his coffee from the counter, having to reach over his sister-in-law to get it, and her discomfort over this grows as he adds that, should she see "old Dave", then he'd like her to relay the message that there's a new sheriff in town. She stares at him as he walks away, further discomforted by the interaction that's just taken place, and then the actual David enters the diner, asking if the man he just saw heading into the backroom was his brother. "Yes," Mary Margaret pouts, and then Emma enters the diner too in search of her parents. She asks if they found anything but her mother informs her that there was no sign of Hook at the park or at the town hall, leading the savior to conclude that this is hopeless. She points out that they don't even know if Hook is in the Underworld, for he may have no unfinished business, but Mr. Gold (who entered the establishment along with Emma) reminds her that Hook died a Dark One and that means he's most definitely there. He then announces that he's finished being a team player and that if they want things done then they should let him do them his way, for he may have something down there which can help them. After he heads out of the diner, Henry emerges from the backroom, asking his mother if she's had any luck. She tells him that she hasn't and then notices something in his hand, wanting to know what it is. As it turns out, it's a room key for the B&B, and Emma takes it and realizes that Henry was checking out Room 8: his dad's room. She wonders if he's been looking for him and Henry reveals that he wanted to let his father know he's okay; however, Emma assures him that he already knows, which leads her son to ask how she can be sure. "I just am," she says tearfully, recalling her earlier conversation with Neal, "He's in a better place, I promise." Henry is crying too, comforted to hear his mother say these things. We are again shown the broken clock tower and library as Robin comments how uncanny it is, saying that it's all so similar and yet so... off. Regina, who's strolling down the sidewalk with him, recalls that when she conjured Storybrooke it was with the Dark Curse; she then theorizes that whoever created the curse got their inspiration from the Underworld, though Robin suggests that it might have been the other way around. As this exchange takes place, the two of them walk past Blacktooth, but he goes unnoticed at first. However, after Robin has said his piece, Regina stops suddenly and turns to see the dead villager standing there, looking smug. She finally addresses him, calling him out on following them and demanding to know why, and he reveals that someone wants to see her. This catches the former Queen off-guard. In flashback, the Evil Queen is tearing a black rose apart, listing off all the things she hates about Snow White every time she throws a petal down onto her dressing table. Just as she's finished complaining about the princess' pale complexion, insufferable sincerity and "puny army of sweaty little child beasts", her father enters the room from behind and tells his daughter that he believes the "beasts" to which she referred are actually called dwarfs. Regina doesn't care what they are, only that they're disgusting, and proceeds to remind her father that she asked to be alone. She drops the rose as she adds that if he's come to talk about her mother again then she's not interested, and then she wishes for this birthday to be over as she heads out of the room. Once she's gone, Henry approaches the Magic Mirror, saying, "Mirror, mirror on the wall, you must do something about my daughter." When the former Genie of Agrabah appears within his frame, he asks the Queen's father how he may be of service, and Henry reveals that he needs him to summon... her. The Mirror refuses, instilling that he does not have a death wish, but Henry demands that if he cares at all about his daughter then he will do what he asks. "As you wish," the Mirror eventually concedes, disappearing from behind the glass in a cloud of blue before Cora appears from behind her own mirror in Wonderland. She is dressed in her attire as the Queen of Hearts, disappointed to see that Henry is the one who summoned her, and he asks her if she is aware of what day it is. "Of course, I'm well aware it's our daughter's birthday. Let me guess, she's wasting it tormenting herself over Snow White?" Cora supposes, and Henry tells his wife that she has to talk to Regina because she listens to her; she can tell her to let go of this feud. Cora says that Regina doesn't need to let it go - she needs to finish it; if she won't be happy until she crushes Snow White's heart, then they must help her do just that. Henry realizes that contacting her was a terrible idea and tries to turn away from Cora; however, she reappears within the looking glass, asking her husband where he thinks he's going. "To talk to Snow White," he reveals, "Goodbye, Cora. I don't need your help." And with that, he walks away. Cora replies to his parting words though, saying, "No... but Regina does," before she takes advantage of the fact that Henry was messing with magic that he doesn't understand. The surface of the looking glass becomes tangible and soon enough she's able to step on through, successfully crossing realms from Wonderland to the Enchanted Forest. Cora is waiting for her daughter in the mayoral office of the Underworld, and when Regina finally does enter, she is shocked to see that her mother is there. She had hoped she was okay, and Cora knows this, saying this aloud before tightly embracing her child. The two of them are happy to be reunited, each of them crying tears of joy, and while Cora is okay as Regina had hoped, she does have unfinished business, and it involves her daughter. Regina assures that her mother doesn't have to worry about her, but Cora says that she always does, wanting her to be happy. This gladdens Regina to hear, but she soon follows it up by requesting that Cora help her find Hook and get out of this place. However, Cora tells her that it's too dangerous, warning her daughter that she has to leave now, which leads Regina to reveal that she promised her friends she would help. "Yours friends... your family, they're what's holding you back," Cora asserts, "Sweetheart, you must do what's best for you." Regina smiles, believing that she is, but Cora tells her otherwise, then saying that if she doesn't do what's best for herself then she, as her mother, will see to it that she does. It wasn't easy, but she's arranged for a boat to take Regina home; it departs in one hour, and she can take Henry and her thief and go. Regina insists that she can't, but in spite of this Cora tells her that she must, saying that she knows it must be hard to put away suspicion after the way that she raised her before asking if she remembers the last thing she said to her before she died. Regina nods, "That I would've been enough." "You would've been," Cora affirms, "It just took me too long to realize it. Don't make the same mistake. Go!" Regina wonders what would happen if she stayed, and Cora tells her that sometimes a mother has to do what's best for her child... even if it's reprehensible. "Are you threatening me?" Regina asks, but Cora would never do such a thing; however, there is something she needs to show her. With that, she waves her arm and causes herself, her daughter and Blacktooth to be whisked away via magic. The three of them reappear within in a dark, underground set of caves that overlook a pit of raging fire down below. Blacktooth is on the very end of a long, outstretching ledge, looking down at the flames with fear on his face. Regina is concerned, wanting to know where they are and what's happening, but Cora remains silent as she uses her powers to make the fire reach up and absorb the innocent man. He screams as it consumes him, and Cora finally replies that she's showing Regina her fate if she doesn't return to Storybrooke. The flames continue to whirl around him and he continues to scream until finally he's pulled from the ledge and into the pit of fiery damnation... forever. Regina is shocked that her mother killed someone, but Cora points out that "killed" is a relative term down there, then explaining that people can only leave this Underworld in two ways: they can go to a better place or a worse one. "But you, my sweet daughter, have another option. However, not for long. Go home, or there will be a cost. Someone... will suffer." Regina breaks away from her mother's grip, wanting to know who this someone is, and Cora eventually reveals, "Your father." Regina is absolutely horror struck at the thought of her father in a place worse than this, coupled with the realization that he too has unfinished business. 'Act III' Mr. Gold Pawnbroker & Antiquities Dealer, or at least its Underworld counterpart, has certainly seen better days. Its sign is battered and marked, missing its "P", and the overall look is more rundown. Not that this matters much to Mr. Gold himself who, once he's finished staring up at the disfigured sign, enters to find that things are far different than they are in Storybrooke. A spinning wheel in the middle of the room won't stop turning on its axis, and podiums dotted around the place support significant objects; replicas of those that were. The chipped cup is one such object, resting atop a more extravagant, miniature podium with its plate leaning against it. Seeing the cup gets Rumple thinking about his relationship with Belle, and how things were left between them in the real version of his pawn shop... 'Act IV' 'Act V' 'Act VI' Trivia *The title card of this episode features the broken clock tower amid the red skies of the Underworld. *Although credited, Rebecca Mader (Zelena/Wicked Witch) is absent from this episode. Production *The title of this episode was officially confirmed by executive producer/co-creator Adam Horowitz, via his Twitter account, on October 29, 2015.Adam Horowitz tweet. Reception 'Ratings' 'Reviews' Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the episode. Promo 512 01.png Promo 512 02.png Promo 512 03.png Promo 512 04.png Promo 512 05.png Promo 512 06.png Promo 512 07.png Promo 512 08.png Promo 512 09.png Promo 512 10.png Promo 512 11.png Promo 512 12.png Promo 512 13.png Promo 512 14.png Promo 512 15.png Promo 512 16.png Promo 512 17.png Promo 512 18.png Promo 512 19.png Promo 512 20.png Promo 512 21.png Promo 512 22.png Promo 512 23.png Promo 512 24.png Promo 512 25.png Promo 512 26.png Promo 512 27.png Promo 512 28.png Promo 512 29.png Promo 512 30.png Promo 512 31.png Promo 512 32.png Promo 512 33.png Promo 512 34.png Promo 512 35.png Promo 512 36.png Promo 512 37.png Promo 512 38.png Promo 512 39.png Promo 512 40.png Promo 512 41.png Promo 512 42.png Promo 512 43.png Promo 512 44.png Promo 512 45.png Promo 512 46.png Promo 512 47.png BTS 512 01.png BTS 512 02.png BTS 512 03.png BTS 512 04.png BTS 512 05.png BTS 512 06.png BTS 512 07.png BTS 512 08.png BTS 512 09.png BTS 512 10.png External Links *Press release *Promotional trailer References Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes Category:Regina-Centric